


Lonely at the Top

by LoverSnapper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Everyone is at least a teenager, F/M, Falling In Love, Konoha is Abusive, Multi, Nori is a Little Shit, Only a little underage, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto believes he might be DOOMED... to loneliness. Outcast by his village... unloved by his peers... cursed with a large heart and larger genitalia by a foxy and demonic lover... what is a immortal, under-appreciated, well-endowed kitsune boy to do? </p><p>But when Konoha comes calling... looking for their lost weapon to abuse and destroy... Naruto might find out he has some allies left after all...</p><p>(Dark!Naruto. Powerful!Godlike!Naruto. SMUT. AU/AR/OOC/HOJ/DRRE. WARNING FOR KONOHA BASHING.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely at the Top

Tsunade was sitting on Naruto's lap, her perky-nippled smooth breasts bouncing towards the ceiling in time with his thrusts.

“AH!” She cried and moande. “OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NARUTO-SAMA! Please Naruto-sama stroke me harder.” Her voice was the voice of a woman experiencing true ecstasy. 

“Now now now,” Naruto said, smirking th evil smirk of a man who is the best at sex and knows it. “Don't get so impatient my hime.” With one hand, he flicked his index finger against Tsunade's lovely love button, and she melted like a pile of mashed potatoes left in the sun for a thousand days.

“Uhhhhh,” she moaned, feeling yet another orgasm ripple through her arm and leg muscles before it settled in her ears. “That was so good. It think I'm pregnant with your baby, Naruto-same.”

“Ooh! Me next!” Ino cried eagerly. She was dressed in a soft silk bikini with the chest bits and crotch cut out so that Naruto could see her body at all times. Her nipples were rock hard and almost wiggling in anticipation, like a dog wagging its tail for its master after its master went away for a long time and only just now came back.

“No!” Hinata cried. “Me! Please, Naruto-sama, me! I am hornier than a pit of spikes made of thorns with a horny toad impaled on the spikes!” She was dressed in a chainmail bikini made of actual chains. (But not actual mail. Naruto had no friends outside his castle because all the villagers hated and rejected him and thought he was a monster. When he was younger, they would chase him around town and beat him up and burn him and cut him and no one would do anything to stop it. Because of this, Naruto did not gt enough mail to make even a pair of pasties out of, let alone a whole entire bikini.)

“Forget them, Naruto-sama!” roared Tayuya fiercely. He had rescued her from Ororchimaru, and used his penis to teach her how to love again. Now she wore a short sexy nurse outfit, with the sleeves cut off so she could show the world the fox tattoos on both her arms. It was hotter than a furnace.

“No, me! Me! Not me! No me! Me! Moo me!ME!!!: One by the one the voices joined in – Temari, Tenten, Kin, Konan, Yugito, Kyuubi, Karin, Hanabi, Islamism, Hokuto, Hotaru, Ayame, Emi, Aoi, Karaoke, Karui, Kayuya, Hana, Chiyo, Fuu, Rin, Kaguya, Tsume, Moegi, Pakura, Haku, Zabuza, Kurotsuchi, Shannon, Kurenai, Anko, Rabies, and many more, a cacophony of lovers begging for his tender ministrations on their nipples and his seed gluing their wombs tight.

“Hm.” Naruto sighed. It all seemed very empty. If he couldn't even get the Konoha villagers to love him, then what good was a harem of 200 women all worshiping him with their every breast? Life was lonely. 

In truth, though h had already pleased 47 of his lovers this morning – many of them to five or six orgasms so powerful that they had temporarily gone blind, he had yet to get hard himself. His penis was as soft as a newborn childs, despite the many rounds of fellatio his lovers had desperately performed on it. Finally he had waved them off, and put on a goofy smile to hide the pain inside his heart. And his penis. 

It was like he was wearing a mask. A mask that no one could see through. The madsk of a fool, though he knew a genius lay beneath. What would it take for that genius to shine through? What would it take for his penis to flush and strengthen, engorged with blood?

Naruto eyed a razorblade sitting on the next table. But no. It was not good. His mistress the Kyuubi had made him immortal and forever young and mde his penis 83 inches long when he released her from the spell she had ben under and avenged himself on the evil humans from Konoha who hurt her and killed her babies. A razor would only shave his stubble, and he had no stubble. His face was as smooth as a marble stature. His penis was even bigger than a marble statue.

NATO sighed. Perhaps he would just have to be lonely nd unloved and worthless for this rest of his forever. Why had be been cursed to this miserable fate?

Suddenly there was a crash and the ceiling fell through. Many priceless arts were destroyed forever as rubble fell on them. 

“What!!!@” Screamed Naruto. “Why does this happen to me?”

Three people dropped in to the room. One had silver hair, one had black hair, and one had pink hair. They all had ugly faces and ugly souls.

“Nairobi!” hollered Higashiosaka. “You have nary choice any longer. It is overly latish for you. The Hokage has mustered you rearmost to your domestic. You necessity combat and die as a artillery for Gingham.”

“No!” wept Ino. “It cannot be!”

“I will fight to protect you!!!” Tsunade shouted fiercely. She was now heavily pregnant with Argonaut’s baby. 

“Me too!” howled Koran wildly, her eyes streaked with paper tears. 

“No.” Naruto spoke solemnly. “Do not risk your lives for me.” He knew that those two were not good fighters, and would not be able to fight off Sasuke or Quackish. He would protect his women.

“Then what will you do? Ashikaga said. “You must make a choice.”

“Please, Naruto....” Sakura conversed, eyes teary. “Come home to us.” She had cruelly rejected Narrator a year ago, beating him near to death when he succesfully returned from the Valley of Death with Sasuke. Now, seeing the happiness that all these women had found in his arms, she regretted her vile and prudish decision.

“Naruto,” she started to ululate, ready to confess her inner thoughts. But Sauke interrupted her.

“Stupid dobe.” His eyes were full of disdain. “You are crotchless. You are not an Uchiha. If you are not an Chihuahua, you have nothing – only the Uchiha are good. Come die for Konoha, because you are too disgusting to to anything else. Hn.”

“You are the temeist teme who ever lived, you teme!” Naruto roared with anger.

“Naruto!” Sakura yodeled. “Don't say such things.”

“Your time period will be up presently,” Cockshies said calmly. “Form a judgment earlier it is too posthumous. We have commands to unmake you if the necessity springs up. You may have existed my educatee, and my intellectual's male offspring, but that intent not halt me.”

“Hn hn hn. Hn,” Sasuke said. Sasuke's penis was small.

“Teme! Baka! Don't forget the last time we fought,” Naruto snarled, “When you ended the fight bent over my knee and begging for mercy with tears in your eyes, and I gave you a hundred smacks unto your reddened buttocks before I set you free.”

“Er.” Sakura intercommunicated. “What fight was this?”

“...Ah.” Naruto said. “That may have been a dream of mine. Nut not matter! I will defeat you nonethelss!” 

“You shall not.” Kagoshima spoke calmly. For I have a clandestine weapon system. It is titled my genitalia.” With that, he whipped off his mask to reveal lips! And then he whipped off his clothing to reveal two breasts and one vagina! 

“Shaka!” Sakura soughed in shock.

“That's right. Gurkha stood boldly nude. “I am a adult female. When my male parent died, I hid myself in wearing apparel of a adult male to be more than like him. But I can conceal my apodeictic inclinations no longer. Your marvelous phallus had ready-made me see the low-density.

“It is marvelous, isn't it?” Naurot's 400 lovers moaned in unison.

“I have a secret to confess also. Hn.” Sasuke whipped off his clothes also. Like Ashikaga, Sasuke had two lips, two breasts, and one vagina – as well as two elbows, two knees, two ears, one mouth, and fifteen shoulders. “I am also woman. My cruel parents made me hide my true self to be a better heir, but the light of your penis exposes all untruths. Hn.”

“Ah, that penis...” Naruto's 600 lovers said dreamily.

“My fellows...” Naruto's eyes teared up in true bliss. “Does this mean..?”

“Sanatorium.” Sakura retorted softly, eyes welling up with joyful tears. “Let's have sex.”

Kayak, Sasuke, and Sakura joined Naruto's harem of 1200 lovers. They had excellent sex. Naruto's penis grew so engorged he feared it might burst from sheer delight. Later that day they blew up Skinhead to destroy all the evil villagers who hated him.

Naruto was finally happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lonely at the Top - ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243802) by Anonymous 




End file.
